As technology has developed, the functionality available in wireless communication devices has increased dramatically. Many wireless communication devices and systems now have integrated location determination capabilities which allow system operators to determine the physical location of users who place 911 emergency calls.
In addition to being useful for emergency calls, other applications can benefit from the widespread implementation of location determination capabilities. Law enforcement can use the capabilities to identify the location of a person of interest. In commercial environments, vendors may be required to verify that customers making certain types of purchases are either inside or outside specific regions. The continuing migration to ecommerce means fewer transactions take place face-to-face and vendors may have a need to verify the physical location of their customers, particularly when the purchase involves electronic goods.
In order to circumvent these uses of location determination features, users may be motivated to cause their wireless communication device to incorrectly report location information. In addition, some system operators and service providers may simply want an efficient means of validating a user's location in order to facilitate the offering of location based services. Consequently, system operators, vendors, law enforcement, and others have a need to validate the location being reported by a user's wireless communication device.